cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Ratings
The following is a list of ratings that are given to most channels, like Cartoon Network/Adult Swim, to show if the content in the show is suitable/unsuitable for children to watch. The TV Parental Guidelines system was first proposed on December 19, 1996 by the United States Congress, the television industry and the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), and went into effect by January 1, 1997 on most major U.S. broadcast and cable networks in response to public concerns of increasingly explicit sexual content, graphic violence and strong profanity in television programs. It was established as a voluntary-participation system, with ratings to be determined by the individually-participating broadcast and cable networks. Ratings Used During Cartoon Network Hours 'TV-Y' Whether animated or live-action, the themes and elements in this program are specifically designed for a very young audience, including children under 6. These programs are not expected to frighten younger children. None of Cartoon Network's original programming has yet to receive this rating, only its acquired programming has. List of TV-Y Programs *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Peppa Pig and other Tickle U shows 'TV-Y7' These shows may or may not be appropriate for some children under the age of 7. This rating may include crude, suggestive humor, fantasy violence, or content considered too scary, controversial, or confusing to be shown to children under seven. *'FV''' for fantasy violence List of TV-Y7 Programs *''The Moxy Show'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Time Squad'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''The Garfield Show'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Wabbit'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Apple & Onion'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Summer Camp Island'' List of TV-Y7-FV Programs *Almost Naked Animals *''Johnny Bravo'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' (most episodes whom were edited) *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Teen Titans'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Johnny Test'' *''Ben 10'' *''Out of Jimmy's Head'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''Pokemon'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' *''Tenkai Knights'' *''Mixels'' *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Bunnicula'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' (one episode) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Ben 10 (Reboot)'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Victor and Valentino'' *''Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart'' *''Power Players'' 'TV-G' Although this rating does not signify a program designed specifically for children, most parents may let younger children watch this program unattended. It contains little or no violence, no strong language and little or no sexual dialogue or situations, and can be enjoyed by a variety of age groups. Mostly Warner Bros. or Hanna-Barbera content ever get this rating, and only two of Cartoon Network's original series' have been given it. List of TV-G Programs *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' 'TV-PG' This rating signifies that the program may be unsuitable for younger children without the guidance of a parent. Many parents may want to watch it with their younger children. Though some TV-PG rated shows on Cartoon Network are targeted toward children for unknown reasons. *'V' for moderate violence *'S' for some sexual situations *'L' for infrequent coarse language *'D' for some suggestive dialogue List of TV-PG programs (no sub-headings) *''Adventure Time'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' (most uncut episodes) *''Generator Rex'' *''Regular Show (most episodes)'' *''The Problem Solverz'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'''' (most episodes)'' *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' *''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' *''Incredible Crew'' *[[Teen Titans Go!|''Teen Titans Go!]] *Uncle Grandpa'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Clarence'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Over the Garden Wall'' *''Long Live the Royals'' *''DC Super Hero Girls (2019 TV series)'' *[[Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?|''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?]] *Infinity Train'' List of TV-PG-V programs *''Gundam Wing'' *''Naruto'' *''Outlaw Star'' *''The Big O'' *''Mobile Unit Gundam'' *''08th MS Team'' *''Gundam 0080'' *''G Gundam'' *''.hack//SIGN'' *''YuYu Hakusho'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' *''The Looney Tunes Show (few episodes) *Rurouni Kenshin'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' *''One Piece'' (Funimation dub) *''Level Up'' *''MÄR'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars '' *''Regular Show (many episodes) *Robotomy'' *''Adventure Time'' (few episodes, re-rating) List of TV-PG-S programs *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' *''Naruto'' List of TV-PG-L programs *''IGPX'' *''MAD'' (two episodes, re-ratings) List of TV-PG-D programs *''Naruto'' *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' *''Total Drama Island'' (and 2nd, and 3rd seasons) *''6teen'' (most episodes) *''Adventure Time'' (originally for "Go With Me", it was changed to TV-PG later on) List of TV-PG programs (multiple sub-headings) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (some episodes whom were uncut, TV-PG-LV) *''Naruto'' (one episode, TV-PG-DS) 'TV-14' Parents are strongly urged to exercise greater care in monitoring this program and are cautioned against letting children under 14 watch unattended. *'D' for intensely suggestive dialogue *'L' for strong coarse language *'S' for intense sexual situations *'V' for intense violence Only a few movies that aired on Toonami and Action Flicks have received these ratings. Other Ratings — Used During Adult Swim Hours 'TV-Y7' * Samurai Jack (Seasons 1-4 with the Fantasy Violence subheading) 'TV-PG' This rating signifies that the program may be unsuitable for younger children without the guidance of a parent. Many parents may want to watch it with their younger children. Though some TV-PG rated shows on Cartoon Network are targeted toward children for unknown reasons. *'V' for moderate violence *'S' for some sexual situations *'L' for infrequent coarse language *'D' for some suggestive dialogue List of TV-PG Programs on Adult Swim * Family Guy (some episodes) * American Dad! (some episodes) * Futurama (some episodes) * King of the Hill * Bob's Burgers (most episodes) * Home Movies * InuYasha * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (some episodes) * Off the Air (most episodes) * Baby Blues * The Brak Show * Most Toonami programs The other two ratings aren't used during Cartoon Network hours, but During Adult Swim hours they are often times rated them. TV-PG rated shows are rarely used, except during a few shows, like King of the Hill, early Adult Swim shows, most of Bob's Burgers, Family Guy and American Dad. 'TV-14' Parents are strongly urged to exercise greater care in monitoring this program and are cautioned against letting children under 14 watch unattended. *'D' for intensely suggestive dialogue *'L' for strong coarse language *'S' for intense sexual situations *'V' for intense violence List of TV-14 Programs on Adult Swim * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (many episodes) * Robot Chicken (some episodes) * Family Guy (most episodes) * Squidbillies (most episodes) * American Dad (most episodes) * The Cleveland Show * Dragon Ball Z Kai/Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (some episodes) * Dragon Ball Super (many episodes) * Naruto (few episodes, uncensored) * Naruto Shippuden (few episodes, uncensored) * Dexter's Laboratory (Rude Removal) * King of the Hill (two episodes) * Futurama (most episodes) * FLCL * FLCL progggesive (most episodes) * Fat Guy Stuck in Internet * Rick and Morty * Space Ghost: Coast to Ghost (few episodes) * Perfect Hair Forever * Stroker and Hoop (few episodes) * 12 Oz. Mouse (nearly every episode) * China IL (most episodes) * Titan Maximum (most episodes) * Decker Unclassified '' * ''Dream Corp LLC * Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell (few episodes) * Black Dynamite (one episode) * The Boondocks (one episode) * Daytime Fighting League (most episodes) * Dimension W (most episodes) * Jojo's Bizzare Adventure (some episodes) * EagleHeart (majority of episodes) * Casshern Sins (few episodes) * Death Note * Check it Out! With Dr Steve Brule (most episodes) * Tim and Eric Awesome Show Great Job (most episodes) * Tim and Eric's Bedtime Stories (most episodes) * The Animatrix * Blood+ (few episodes) * Blue Exorcist * Blue Gender * Cowboy Bebop * Brad Neely's Harg Nallin' Sclopio Peepio * Case Closed (few episodes) * Coad Gease (most episodes) * Sword Art Online (most episodes) * Sword Art Online II (most episodes) * One Punch Man * SuperMansion * Saul of the Mole Men (most episodes) * Loiter Squad (majority of episodes) * The Restless Bell * The Oblongs (episodes 9-13) * Paranoia Agent * One Piece (many episodes) * Off The Air (many episodes) * Shin-Chan (most episodes) * Regin: The Conqueror * Sealab 2021 (most episodes) * Soul Eater (most episodes) * Space Dandy * Neon Joe Werewolf Hunter * Harvey Birdman Attorney at Law * Mary Shelly's Frankenhole (Season 2) * NTSF:SD:SUV * Newsreaders * Moral Orel (2012 special) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (many episodes) * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 (many episodes) * Michiko & Hatchin (most episodes) * My Hero Academia * Neon Genesis Evangelion (few episodes) * Samurai 7 (2 episodes) * Samurai Champloo * Samurai Jack (season 5) * Teen Titans (season 6) * Tenchi Muyo! (1 episode) * Tenchi Muyo! GXP (few episodes) * The Mighty Boosh * Mike Tyson Mysteries * The Venture Bros (majority of episodes) * Hot Package (few episodes) * Hunter X Hunter (many episodes) * InuYasha (many episodes) * InuYasha: The Final Act (most episodes) * Bleach (most episodes) * Parasyte-the-Maxim (few episodes) * Attack on Titan * The Brak Show (few episodes) * Black Lagoon (some episodes) * The Big O (few episodes) * Case Closed (some episodes) * Children's Hospital (majority of episodes) * Delocated (most episodes) * The Eric Andre Show (few episodes) * Eureka Seven (most episodes) * Frisky Dingo (2 episodes) * Fullmetal Alchemist (most episodes) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (most episodes) * God, the Devil and Bob (episodes 5-13) * The Greatest Event in Television History * Genndy Tartokovsky's Primal * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (most episodes) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG (nearly every episode) * Gurren Lagann * Garth Marenghi's Darkplace * The Jack and Triumph Show * Infomercials (most episodes) * Kikaider (2 episodes) * Kekkashi (few episodes) * The Restless Bell * Tom goes to the Mayor (most episodes) * Trigun * Wolf's Rain * You're Whole (majority of episodes) * Yu Yu Hakusho * Primal (episodes 1-4) 'TV-MA' A TV-MA rating means the program may be unsuitable for those below 17. This rating was originally TV-M in early 1997 but was changed because of a trademark dispute and to remove confusion with the ESRB's "M for Mature" rating for video games. The program may contain extreme graphic violence, strong profanity, overtly sexual dialogue, nudity and/or strong sexual content. The vast majority of television shows that carry this rating are on cable and satellite TV; network television rarely airs any programming that would warrant such a rating, due to FCC indecency and obscenity guidelines that prevent most of this type of programming from airing on broadcast television. *'L': for crude indecent language *'S': for explicit sexual activity *'V': for graphic violence *'D': for strong suggestive dialogue (unused for certain TV-MA shows) List of TV-MA Programs on Adult Swim * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (most episodes) * Dimension W (1 episode) * Harvey Birdman: Attorney At Law (few episodes) * Robot Chicken (most episodes) * Squidbillies (many episodes) * Tim and Eric Awesome Show Great Job (many episodes) * Tim and Eric's Bedtime Stories (1 episode) * Check it Out! With Doctor Steve Brule (few episodes) * Metalocalypse (just about every episode) * China IL (pilot) * Titan Maximum (pilot) * Kill La Kill * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (most episodes) * Assy McGee * Black Dynamite (nearly every episode) * The Drinky Cow Show * Tom Goes to the Mayor (few episodes) * Ghost In the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (some episodes) * Trinity Blood * Soul Quest Overdrive * FishCenter * Black Dynamite (most episodes) * The Boondocks (just about every episode) * Mr Pickles * Superjail * King Star King * The Heart She Holler * Loiter Squad (few episodes) * Tom goes to the Mayor (few episodes) * 12 Oz Mouse (few episodes) * Stroker and Hoop (nearly every episode) * Xavier: Renegade Angel * Off the Air (few episodes) * Lucy, Daughter of the Devil * Mary Shelly's Frankenhole (Season 1) * Black Jesus * Blood+ (most episodes) * Death Note (1 episode) * Black Lagoon (majority of episodes) * Code Geass (few episodes) * Deadman Wonderland * Saul of the Mole Men (few episodes) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG (few episodes) * Hot Package (most episodes) * Hellsing Ultimate * Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell (most episodes) * Infomercials (few episodes) * King Star King '' * ''Mr Pickles * Korgoth of Barbaria * Michiko & Hatchin (some episodes) * Minoriteam * Mongo Wrestling Alliance * Moral Orel * Million Dollar Extreme Presents: WORLD PEACE * Neon Genesis Evangelion (few episodes) * The Office (UK version) * Minoriteam * Parasyte-the maxim- (majority of episodes) * Rick and Morty (uncensored, episode 19) * The Rising Son * Shin-Chan (few episodes) * FLCL progessive (episode 6) * Outlaw Star (one episode) * Primal (episode 5) Category:Ratings Category:Age Ratings